La única
by smile.of.angel
Summary: ONE-SHOOT. Punto de vista de Edward cuando estan en Volterra, luego de ver a los Vulturis


Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no son mios, ni bla, bla, bla, ya saben el resto.

El punto de vista y los sentimientos de Edward cuando estan en Volterra, en el castillo de los Vulturis.

* * *

**La única.**

Edward`s pov:

La senté en mi regazo y la abracé, arropándola con la capa de lana negra que me había dado Aro. Por suerte se había tranquilizado, no quería que llorara por el futuro de esa pobre gente que acababa de entrar en esa habitación. Quería que pensara solamente en que estábamos a salvo y, lo más importante, juntos.

Todavía podía escuchar los pensamientos del "alimento" de los Vulturis. Era como si estuviera en la habitación, podía oír su miedo, su desesperación. No quería oír más. Lo único que necesitaba era concentrarme en la persona que tenia en mis brazos.

Bella, como la amaba. Cuanto la había extrañado. Daba gracias a Dios de que siguiera viva.

La contemple con amor. La miré fijo a sus preciosos ojos color chocolate, que me miraban con miedo, pidiéndome que me quede. Lo que ella no sabia es que yo ya no me iría, que no la dejaría jamás. Pero este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello. Volví a fijar mi mirada en sus ojos, se notaban cansados, unas no tan suaves ojeras violetas adornaban su rostro, demostrando su fatiga.

-Pareces muy cansada- dije rozándolas suavemente con la punta de mis dedos.

-Y tú, sediento- replicó.

Me encogí de hombros. Eso no importaba. Sabia que no le haría daño y, no importaba cuánto tuviera que sufrir yo, no quería que se alejara de mi lado.

-No es nada.

-¿Estas seguro? Puedo sentarme con Alice- ofreció a regañadientes. Casi sonreí, ella tampoco quería apartarse de mi lado.

-No seas ridícula. Nunca he controlado más esa parte de mi naturaleza que en este momento.

En ese momento se dio por concluida la conversación. Ambos permanecimos viéndonos fijamente. Me concentré en memorizar su rostro, observándolo una y otra vez. Apreciando cada detalle y cada cambio del mismo. En los meses que habíamos estado separados había cambiado bastante.

Era lógico, pero aún así no lo aceptaba. Estaba más flaca que como la recordaba y algunos rasgos estaban más marcados. Me entristeció no haber podido estar con ella en tanto tiempo, no haber podido presenciar eso cambios. Pero yo era el culpable, era yo quien la había abandonado aquella tarde en el bosque.

Suspiré con tristeza. Lo suficientemente despacio como para que Bella no oyera, pero, por supuesto, Alice si lo oyó.

_¿Sigues pensando en eso no?,_ pensó.

No me dejo ni contestar y ya agregó:

_Deja de hacerlo, céntrate en que ahora estas con ella… Edward, Bella sufrió mucho en este tiempo y sé que tú también. No es un reclamo ni nada por el estilo._

Alcé una ceja.

_Bueno, sí es un reclamo; pero, además, quería avisarte de que se te va a hacer muy difícil que todo vuelva a ser como antes, ¿entiendes, no?_

Asentí.

Ella comenzó a hablar de cómo volveríamos, en qué viajaríamos, dónde sacar los pasajes y esas cosas. Todo en voz baja y a velocidad vampirica, para asegurarnos de que la secretaria no escuchara la conversación. Luego subió un poco, pero no demasiado, la voz para así poder hacer participe a Bella.

-¿Y qué era toda esa cháchara sobre cantantes?- preguntó Alice.

-_La tua cantante_- señalé mirando todavía a Bella.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ellos tienen un nombre para alguien que huele del modo que Bella huele para mí. La llaman "mi cantante" porque su sangra canta para mí.

Alice soltó una risita.

Luego de eso no pude dejar de contemplar a Bella en mis brazos. Ella era la única que podía lograr que me olvidara de todo, la única que podía tranquilizarme con solo mirarme a los ojos, la única que podía hacerme sentir tan vivo y, por sobre todas las cosas, la única a la que podría amar de esta manera en toda mi existencia. En unas horas saldríamos de ese lugar y el resto llegaría solo.

* * *

Estoy aburrida, son las 02:27 a.m. y no me puedo dormir, asi que aca estoy, escribiendo.

Si leyeron todo el fic (aunque no sea muy largo) no les cuesta nada dejarme un review. Por favor apreten el botoncito verde y escriban algo alli. Ese es mi sueldo y mi motivación.

Y si pueden pasen por mis otros fics:

*hard trust (one-shoot de twilight).  
*the best gift of the world (de los Jonas Brothers, en progreso)

besos

kari


End file.
